


Those things we treasure

by evership



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evership/pseuds/evership
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has been missing for over 2 years. One day he shows up again, but Kagami is the only one that can see him …</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“You sure you don’t wanna come with me? I still have one extra ticket.” Aomine asked hopefully. They were in the red-head’s living room watching TV. Aomine was on the couch and Kagami lay between his legs. The red-head shook his head slowly and made a face._

_“Nah, I’m good. Russia isn’t exactly my dream vacation. And I’m not that fond of going camping to study – what was it?”_

_“Snow leopards.”_

_“Yeah, that. I still can’t believe that_ you _, of all people, actually are gonna do something that requires effort!”_

_“Hey, it’s an exchange thing through school and it is way easier than taking another course. It’s only for two weeks and I’ll have more time to spend with you if I do this! They said each student could bring one extra person if they wanted  ...”_

_“Yeah, no._ Sorry. _” Kagami didn’t sound sorry at all. ”You’ll have to go by yourself. Send me a postcard once you get there!”_

_“’Che, you’re such a bore. I’m leaving tomorrow morning … Wanna have good-bye sex now or later? Or now_ and _later?”_

_The red-head flushed from ear to ear._

_“I–Um, I guess we could –“_

_“Great! Start undressing; I wanna bend you over the back of the couch!”_

Kagami moaned when the first finger entered him. It had been over a week and he had promised not to touch himself. It had been hard – he’d almost given up after two days – but he knew how proud his lover would be if he managed to keep such a promise.

_Aomine growled in his ear and pressed two fingers inside. They stretched and scissored and searched before hitting Kagami’s prostate. The red-head panted and spread his legs wider apart when his lover eased in between his limbs._

_“You ready?”_

_“Yeah, yeah! Just do it already!”_

_“So impatient!” The bluenette teased the opening with the head until Kagami snarled something about_ ripping his dick off _. Aomine laughed and pushed inside._

Overwhelming pleasure had Kagami gasping for air. Hands gripped his hips hard enough to bruise and the dick pounding in and out his ass made it hard to think. It felt _so good!_ Sharp teeth nipped at his neck and Kagami knew the other man was aiming for leaving as many bite marks as possible. He tried to find something to hold on to, but there wasn’t anything he could grip.

_A hand sneaked down between his legs and palmed his swollen flesh. Aomine was a dickhead and a fucking bastard, but he never forgot his lover in the middle of sex. The blue-haired boy pumped him roughly and Kagami felt the pressure building._

“Fuck, I’m gonna come! Shit! _Nnh!_ ” White-hot pleasure engulfed him and he came with a loud cry. The man behind him gasped and the red-head felt his lover’s seed coat his inner walls.

That had been _intense._

Akashi slowly pulled out and lay down next to his lover.

“Missed me much?” He asked. Kagami grinned.

“ _Very._ ”

It had been two years, three months and sixteen days since he’d learnt that Aomine had disappeared in the Russian wilderness. The whole group, including the guides, had just … _vanished._ The search party had spent a full month looking for them, but to no avail. They hadn’t even found a tent or a sleeping bag or – or _anything._

Kagami opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling in the dark. He’d hooked up with Akashi after some prompting from Kuroko and they would be celebrating a four-month-anniversary next Saturday. It still felt like a betrayal to Aomine, but … He had to continue living, right? Aomine would’ve wanted that …

_“What do you mean_ ’given up’ _? What the hell does that mean? Where’s Aomine!?” Kuroko had this sad look on his face that only made Kagami angrier._

_“I… Aomine-kun’s mother … I– I talked with her and – and it seems–…” The blue-haired boy’s breath hitched and a sob escaped him. ”They won’t look anymore, Kagami-kun. She said – she said that the probability of surviving in the wilderness was very low, and they’ve been searching for a month. They’re … They’re saying that he’s – he’s most likely de–“ Kagami grabbed him roughly byhis shirt and slammed him against the wall._

_“Shut up!” He snarled.” Don’t you fucking_ dare _say that word! He isn’t – he isn’t_ that! _” Aomine_ couldn’t _be. There was no way that his fierce Ahomine was dead. “We’re the_ aho-baka couple _and –and without him I’m – I’ll –“ They locked eyes and Kuroko still had that sad look on his face. Kagami slowly shook his head. “No…” He whispered. “No, no, no …” Tears burned his eyes and his vision got blurry._

_“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun … “_

The red-head glanced at Akashi’s sleeping face. Their relationship wasn’t exactly … Kagami didn’t know how to put it; they got along and they shared some interests and the sex was mind-blowing, but it was as if there was something missing. Akashi sometimes disappeared for days or weeks when he had to attend meetings and whatnot, and Kagami found himself more often than not alone in his living room every other day.

He couldn’t blame the other red-head. He had responsibilities towards his family and Kagami _knew_ Akashi hated the family-business. 

… But he didn’t hate it enough to _quit._

That was the problem.

He rubbed his eyes and sighed. They were both only nineteen, yet it felt as if he’d gotten together with a fifty-year-old man that tried to juggle both work and family in one hand, while simultaneously talking in the phone and typing on the computer with the other. Then, of course, it was the basketball matches which stole even more time from them. Akashi was a monster on the court – cruel and ruthless – and he still hadn’t decided if he should go professional or not. He’d earn money whichever way he chose.

Akashi was kind and funny, but Kagami needed more attention than a few hours every week. Just like when he had been together with –

He stopped his train of thought. _Don’t go there._

Aomine wouldn’t return.  But still … There was a small part, almost microscopic by now, that continued to hope … still _waited_ for Aomine to walk through his door with an apologetic smile on his face and saying how sorry he was for being late.

Shit, he’d start crying if he didn’t think of something else.

*

“I’m – It’s just not working out for me. I know I’m being unfair, but it’s – it’s frustrating and lonely waiting for you and wondering if you’ll have time for me or not.”

They sat by Kagami’s kitchen table eating breakfast. Akashi leaned back in his seat and sighed.

“I … I’ve been also thinking lately that you should find someone that’ll have time for you. You’re not the one being unfair here; I am. I expect you to wait for me, yet I leave you alone all the time, and sadly I’m – I don’t want to quit the business. I’m learning _so much_ and I’ll have to continue if I ever hope of taking over the business in the future. I just regret that you got stuck in the middle of it all.”

“Don’t sweat it; it was fun and you even got me to play basketball again! That’s gotta count for something, right?”

Akashi smiled and nodded.

“Yes. I couldn’t let your legs wither away like that.” A comfortable silence settled over them. The shorter red-head sipped his tea and Kagami munched on a sandwich.

“So… Does this mean we’re over, then?”  He asked after a minute. Akashi blinked a couple of times before putting down his cup.

“Well, yes.” He said. “It’s for the best, isn’t it?”

Kagami shifted in his seat and Akashi saw a fierce blush slowly crawling up his neck.

“… Is there something on your mind?” He inquired. The tiger spluttered.

“I – Well … I just thought that – that since we’re both single again and – and we both seem to be comfortable with each other –“ He waved a hand over his head. “– we could maybe stay friends … with benefits…”

Akashi felt himself blush.

“That sounds interesting.” He said. Kagami continued.

“You could call me when you’re in the mood and I’d come over to your place, or you’d come here, and we could just do it. It’s perfect, really. No attachments and you wouldn’t have to worry about leaving me all by myself.”

Akashi thought it sounded good. He said so.

“It sounds good … Would you like to have sex?”

Kagami almost choked on a piece of bread.

“Excuse me?” He coughed. Akashi’s smile was wicked.

“Right now. Let’s do it on this table. You like that, right?”

“ _I eat here!”_

“Not for long!”

It didn’t take many minutes until Kagami found himself naked and on his back with Akashi’s dick furiously pounding his asshole. It was wild and rough and Kagami clawed at the shorter male’s back.

Akashi grunted and pressed in deep and let his seed fill the body beneath him. The taller red-head gasped and came with a muffled _Ngh!_

Kagami panted for air and turned his head to the side.

Aomine stood there, not even half a meter away, with a shocked expression on his face.

Kagami widened his eyes and _screamed_. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami sees things.

”Kagami!” Akashi tried to grab for the terrified man’s hands, but the taller red-head made it hard for him. “Oi, snap out of it!”

Kagami clenched up and tried to scramble off the table. “That’s – that’s – tha –!” He was staring at something Akashi couldn’t see.

“Kagami! What’s wrong? Tell me!”

“A – A –Ao – Aomi – Ao –!“

Realization dawned for the shorter man and leaned over the table and gripped the panicking red-head’s head with both hands and forced them to look eyes.

“You’re hallucinating again, Kagami. He’s not real; just reach out a hand and touch him … You’ll slide right through him.” He said and kept his voice steady. Kagami breathed harshly and quickly glanced between whatever it was he saw and Akashi’s face.

_“I’ve been gone for eight fucking weeks and you’re already screwing another man?”_

“H–he’s standing right there … He’s talking to me …”

 “He is _not._ Remember what your therapist said: it’s just your mind playing tricks on you. A way for you to cope with your grief. Kagami … _Reach out a hand_.”

The weeks following Aomine’s disappearance had slowly chipped away at Kagami’s sanity. Kuroko had been the first person to witness it the first time _it_ happened, and the blue-haired boy had been so shocked that he’d broken down and cried.

_Kuroko’s phone buzzed and he looked at the message._

r we still on for 2nite? _It was from Kagami._

Yes, I’ll b there at 6. _Kuroko typed back. It had become routine lately; they would all meet up at the red-head’s place. Kise, Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara, even Momoi. They’d hang out, talk, eat, watch a movie, play games … Anything to keep them grounded to reality. Aomine’s presence hung in the air like a silent whisper. Sometimes they talked about him and other times they avoided him like the plague. Kuroko stayed over as often as he could – even sneaking out against his parents’ wishes sometimes – because he didn’t want to leave his friend all alone in that empty apartment._

_Tonight it’d only be him and Kagami, though. Midorima and Momoi were down with the flu, Kise had a parent-teacher meeting and Akashi and Murasakibara had things with their families._

_He thought about bringing hamburgers with him, but Kagami had stopped eating lately. Or rather, he didn’t eat as much anymore._

_He hadn’t showed up to basketball practice, either – but that was understandable considering everything that had happened. Besides,_ all _of them had taken a few weeks off; it wasn’t only Kagami that grieved._

_Kuroko packed a few things – including a photo album containing pictures of himself and Aomine from middle school – and headed for the bus stop. It started to drizzle and he hurried inside the bus when it arrived. The bluenette swiped the card, took a seat and let his mind wander._

_It didn’t feel like Aomine had died … He just wasn’t_ there _anymore. It was hard accepting that someone had passed away if there was no body to bury._

_Kuroko rubbed at his eyes. He knew that the blue-haired ace of Touou wouldn’t return, but for all he knew the boy might suddenly show up at his door and say that he’d missed his flight or just taken a wrong turn somewhere._

_He wanted to treasure that tiny grain of hope, but at the same time crush it and scream at himself that he was an idiot for believing that there still might be a chance._

_He clutched the album tighter to his chest and looked out the window. His reflection stared back at him._

_It hurt. So,_ so _much …_

_Kagami opened the door with a quiet hello. Kuroko stepped inside and removed his shoes before joining the taller boy in the kitchen._

_“What are we having tonight?” The bluenette kept his tone light and peered down in the frying pan. Kagami shrugged halfheartedly._

_“Just a stir-fry…” He mumbled. “Nothing too advanced. I’m not really that hungry … Want me to add some shrimp? They’re in the fridge.”_

_“Sure. Want me to peel them?”_

_“Nah, I’ll do that. Go pick a movie if you want to; I’ll be done in twenty minutes.”_

_Kuroko gave Kagami a contemplative look before moving into the living room. The red-head was unusually quiet today and the blue-haired boy felt a bit uneasy._

_He shook his head and started sorting through Kagami’s collection of DVDs. Him having spent so many years in the US had resulted in a huge stack of American movies._

_He was trying to read the blurb on the backside when Kagami called his name._

_“Oi, Kuroko, do you want to eat by the TV or – “ There was a loud clatter and the blue-haired boy whipped his head around._

_“Kaga–“_

_“Aomine! Wh – where the_ hell _have you been!?”_

_Kuroko’s heart pounded in his chest and he gave Kagami a worried look. The red-head moved to the door with a scowl on his face._

_“We’ve been worried sick here! Why didn’t you call and tell us that you were gonna be late? Shit, I’ve been bawling my eyes out for_ days! _”_

_The bluenette felt a chill crawl down his spine when the other boy fell silent. Kagami seemed to zone out before getting angry again._

_“At least say something!” He growled at the empty space In front of him._

_Kuroko’s throat felt suddenly very dry and he had to swallow several times to get his voice to work._

_“Kagami-kun … There’s – there’s no one there …” He whispered. The red-head didn’t acknowledge him. He kept glaring at the door and talking. “Kagami-kun … “ Kuroko continued. “You’re scaring me…”_

_“ – and I’ve been calling and calling you but you still wouldn’t pick up! I know you can –“_

_“Kagami-kun … Stop it…” Kuroko shivered and stared wide-eyed at the disturbing scene unfolding before him._

_“– at least texted me! I’m still your boyfriend and I would appreciate it if –“_

_Kuroko got up from the floor and – without thinking, really – threw himself at the other boy._

_“_ Taiga! _” He shouted and slapped the red-head hard enough to make his head snap to the side. Kagami seemed to snap out of it and he blinked down at the shorter boy._

_“…Kuroko?”_

_Kuroko had tears in his eyes and he was shaking. It was upsetting to see something like this happen to someone he knew and he was_ scared _._

_“You were talking to – to Aomine, Kagami-kun. You were staring at the door and talking as if he was here!”_

_Kagami looked confused._

_“But he’s … he’s here.” He looked around his small apartment and frowned when he couldn’t find the other man. “I swear … He was here…”_

_The bluenette shook his head furiously and buried his face in Kagami’s shirt. Sobs wracked his body._

_“You’re seeing things. You’re – … you’re not well, Kagami!”_

_Kagami’s hallucinations would only get worse. He’d see the ghost of his lover in crowds, at basketball matches, at his own table. Anywhere at any given time of the day._

_The worst part was that Kagami could start talking suddenly and not realize that there wasn’t anyone there._

Akashi waved a hand right through the figure of Aomine and the taller red-head flinched.

“It’s not real! There’s nothing here!”

_“Akashi still has his dick buried inside you.”_ The blue-haired man bit out.

Kagami stretched out and arm and tentatively uncurled his fist. Aomine was glaring at him. Akashi encouraged him. His heart hammered like crazy.

His fingers could feel the soft fabric of his former lover’s shirt.

Kagami blacked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that happy with this chapter ... My english broke half-way...
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it^^


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke he was still on the table with Akashi between his legs. It was kind of awkward because he couldn’t remember _how_ he got there, but the memories slammed into him like a speeding train when he saw the worried look on the other man’s face.

_Aomine!_ Aomine had been there and–!

He whipped his head around desperately trying to locate the man that had haunted him for so long.

Reality dawned on him a second later… A hallucination.

He felt stupid and his eyes burned. He was an idiot.

A stupid fucking idiot.

“Kagami …” Akashi murmured; his tone soft and pleading – like the taller male was made out of glass and could shatter anytime into a thousand tiny pieces.

“He … He was _here_ … And I _swear_ , Akashi, Iswear I could _touch_ him..!” Kagami’s voice was almost frantic, like he couldn’t believe that Aomine _wasn’t_ there.

The soft fabric of the t-shirt – the same t-shirt the Ace of Touou had been wearing the day he left – still ghosted across his fingertips.

Akashi sighed and slowly pulled away from the body on the table. He raked a hand through his hair before taking a seat in one of the chairs.

The clock on the wall ticked loudly and steadily.

“Do you want me to call somebody?” He asked after a minute of silence. “Tetsuya?”

Kagami covered his face with an arm and slowly shook his head. His voice was rough when he finally spoke.

“… No… I’ll – I just need a moment ... Don’t you have a meeting soon? You should go…”

Akashi frowned and leaned forward to put his elbows on his knees.

“Don’t be stupid,” He said sharply, eyes hard even though his ex-boyfriend couldn’t see them. “My meeting can wait and –“

“Seijuro…” The red-head’s voice was tiny – begging – and Akashi faltered. “I’ll be fine, I _promise_ … If it happens again I’ll call Kuroko and he can come over to keep me company… “

“But, Kagami–“

“ _Please!_ ” It was a half-chocked scream and Akashi fell silent. He didn’t want to argue and Kagami sounded so small and lost.

The clock kept ticking its steady beat.

“ … Fine,” The shorter red-head said after a moment. “But I’ll check in on you tomorrow.”

The taller red-head nodded.

“Yeah, okay…” He just wanted to be alone for a while.

*

Akashi had left an hour ago and Kagami found himself in the shower. The cold water made his skin burn and he couldn’t feel his toes anymore. His fingers felt numb and his body shivered now and then.

Why was life so damn unfair? How the hell was he supposed to go on living when the other half of him was presumed _dead?_ It hurt so much and he just wanted to curl up into a ball and die a little.

Die for just a while … until it was over.

Until it didn’t hurt anymore.

Just …

_“Oi, Bakagami, you’ll catch a cold like that!”_ The shower-curtain rustled and a dark-skinned hand grabbed the faucet and turned it until the water turned warm.

Kagami’s breath caught in his throat and he snapped his head to the side and stared at the white curtain. His heart raced.

He could make out a shadow moving on the other side.

“It’s not real…” He whispered. “It’s not real … J–just reach out a hand and touch him…” A sob escaped the tiger and the figure on the other side moved closer. Kagami swore he could make out the other man’s face through the semi-opaque fabric.

“ _What are you talking about, idiot? Did the water numb your brain?”_  The hallucination sounded so real, so physical and _genuine_ that the red-head found himself reaching out a hand unconsciously.

The illusion put his hand on the curtain on the other side and sighed softly.

_“What’s with you, Taiga? You’ve been weird ever since I got home. And what’s up with Akashi? Why would you cheat on me?”_  Kagami could almost picture him with a sad frown.

“I – I didn’t … “ He stammered and licked his lips. The red-head put his hand against the one on the other side. Heat seeped through and Kagami felt a shiver run up and down his spine.

This couldn’t be real. He’d gone crazy, there was no other explanation.

He pressed his hand against Aomine’s, just to see if it would go away with enough force.

Aomine pushed back and Kagami’s eyes widened.

_“Wash up and we can talk.”_ The figure said. “ _Shit, where the hell am I supposed to go if you no longer want me?_ ” He moved away and Kagami panicked. He grabbed the shower-curtain and yanked it to the side.

Aomine yelped and fell backwards and landed hard on his ass.

“ _Ow! What the hell?!”_ He growled and gave the red-head a withering glare.

Kagami could only stare, mouth slightly agape. This wasn’t real, but …

He wondered if it would be okay to pretend for a few minutes. Just … just pretend that the Aomine before him was real and that everything was okay.

Maybe this was the final stage of his sanity …

He wouldn’t mind being crazy if it meant he’d get see Aomine.

… Or maybe he already was and he just didn’t know it.

“I–it’s your own fault! Don’t sneak up on people like that!” He decided to shriek while wrapping a towel around his waist. The other man made an overly dramatic gesture and pointed at himself.

“My _fault?”_ He said. “ _You’re the one being all emo in the shower! What the hell were you doing anyway? Trying to imitate an ice cube?”_   The blue-haired man snorted. Kagami felt his face heat.

“Shut up, dickhead! I just forgot myself a bit, that’s all!”

_“Oh, like you usually do? And don’t call me dickhead, asshole!”_

It undoubtedly wasn’t real, but Kagami didn’t care. He’d missed the banter between them and he wanted to enjoy this before the hallucination disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter^^


	4. Can you feel this?

_“Care to explain why you’ve hooked up with Akashi?”_ Aomine did some kind of parkour move over the back of the couch and took a seat. He bent his head back and gave the red-head a half-hearted glare. _“Shit, I thought I knew you, but there’s still something off with this whole situation. I’ve been gone for eight weeks –“_

“Two years.” Kagami cut in quietly. He took a seat next to the other man and fiddled with a corner of the towel. Water dripped down his hair and down his back, but the red-head didn’t care if he got the furniture wet.  Aomine lifted his head and gave the other boy an are-you-fucking-shitting-me look.

_“… What? Are you crazy?”_

“Aomine … You’ve been missing for the last two years and four months.”

_“No._ No _. I got my ass stuck in a snow storm and I got myself back.”_

“You’re an illusion; a figment of my imagination – to coop with your disappearance.”

_“I think your brain froze in that cold shower.”_

“You’re an idiot. I’ve missed this.”

_“Missed what? Does two months of me being gone really fuck you up that much?”_

“I don’t remember you being _this_ much of an asshole, though. You usually just appear and apologize for being gone for so long.”

_“You’re getting on my nerves, Kagami. Why the fuck won’t you take me seriously?”_

“Because I don’t want you to go away this time! I don’t care if men in white coats come and get me, as long as I can spend time with you!”

_“You’re freaking me out here. Should I call Tetsu? I should call Tetsu. Where’s your phone?”_

“He’s probably working now.” The red-head replied and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and let the air out slowly.

_“W–working? Working_ what? _He’s seventeen! Are you even allowed to work when you’re still in school?”_

“I should call Akashi. Maybe I’ve slipped in the shower and this is some warped kind of dream I’m having before slowly slipping into a coma…”

_“Fuck Akashi! … No, wait – you’ve already done_ that. _I can handle this situation. Just … snap out of it!”_ Kagami barely had time to duck before Aomine attacked him with an open palm.

“Wh–what the hell?!” He shrieked and tried to scramble away. He got a few feet away from the couch before he felt a pair of warm arms around his waist. The younger boy tackled him to the floor and they both went down in a flurry of flailing limbs and yelps.   

_“Stay still, Bakagami! I’m gonna slap you out of this weird state you’re in!”_

“I _seriously_ doubt that’s how you cure people who suffer from mental diseases!”  

The red-head forced himself up on his hands and knees and tried to crawl away, but Aomines grip was irritatingly powerful and Kagami couldn’t get away from him. It was almost laughable, if he thought about it, because usually he’d want to spend time with Aomine whenever he had his hallucinations, but now he was trying to escape instead.

Too late did he register the hand on the small of his back. A cold wind, then the towel was gone.

“O–oi!”

“I see you’re keeping it trimmed down here!”

“Don’t look, you – you – you _perv!_ ”

_“Perv? That’s the best insult you can come up with? And it’s not like I haven’t seen your ass before! What’s with the sudden modesty? Ashamed I caught you with another man?”_

“For fuck’s sake! You’ve been gone for years, Ahomine! You have a fucking _gravestone!_ ”

Aomine fell silent, shock clearly written on his face. Kagami felt the arms release him and he turned around on the floor so he was facing the other man. Aomine was looking back at him, brow furrowed and jaw muscles working with unsaid words.

“You have a fucking gravestone…” The red-head repeated in a whisper, voice hoarse and gravelly. The energy he’d had just moments ago was nowhere to be found and Kagami turned his head to the side. He didn’t know how to act in this situation. His illusions never got this realistic and Aomine certainly never behaved this way. It was getting too much and Kagami wondered if this really might be the last fraction of his sanity that was withering away with some weird scene of Aomine realizing he was dead.

He didn’t even care that he was naked …

… Until a hand roughly grabbed his dick.

“Don’t space out on me, you fucker!” Aomine growled and gave the fleshy organ a squeeze. Kagami’s reaction was instantaneous and the blue-haired boy got a fist planted in his face.

“Let go of my cock, you fucking dick!” was shouted at the same time Aomine yowled: “ _My face! You broke my beautiful fucking face!”_  

“And I’ll do it again if you don’t let go!”

_“No!”_

“What?!” Kagami raised a leg and tried to pry the other boy away from him, but Aomine saw an opportunity instead and swiftly eased in between the red-head’s legs.

“What the hell are you doing?! Get away from there!”

_“No! Just listen! There’s some weird shit going on and I don’t fucking understand! Can you take a fucking second and fucking explain to me what the fuck has happened?”_ He got hold of Kagami’s hands and forced them above the red-head’s head.

“You’re not real! Let go of me! And stop swearing every other word, you’re sounding ridiculous!”

_“I’m not the one insisting I’m not real!”_

“You’re not! You’re an illusion!”

_“Fucking shit!”_ Aomine let go of the hands and forced Kagami onto his stomach. The red-head made a startled sound and tried to connect a heel with Aomine’s head, but the blue-haired male had once again eased himself between the other boy’s legs.

_“I’ll fucking spank you if you don’t answer my questions!”_

“Just go away like you usually do! I don’t – OW! _Fuck!”_ It stung like a fucking bitch and Kagami’s whole right leg twitched uncontrollably from the pain. “Fuck you, you fucking sick – _Fuck!”_ Aomine saved no strength till later when he gave the red-head’s other cheek a painful slap.

“Does this. Feel. Like. A fucking. Illusion. To. You?” He snarled and struck the reddening skin once more. Kagami cried out and clawed at the floor in a failed and pathetic attempt to get away.

“It hurts, you bastard! Stop it!” He was on the verge of sobbing.

_“Answer my questions!”_

“ _Ow!_ Alright, _alright!_ Just fucking stop!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it^^ I'm also on tumblr with the same name (evership) if anyone's interested :3


End file.
